I'm Done
by ChibiLeviAckerman
Summary: Hiccup has had enough. He is sick and tired of Berk constantly blaming him for everything that goes wrong with the dragons. He is tired of no one listening to him. Hiccup Haddock is tired of Berk. So he is leaving, cutting all ties. He is leaving and never coming back. (NO PAIRINGS/JUST FRIENDSHIP)
1. Chapter 1

Eighteen year-old Hiccup Haddock stood silently. Listening to the villagers scream at him about a dragon who had gone rouge. A dragon who was angered by the twins who wouldn't leave it alone, even after Hiccup had warned them.

"Dragons and Vikings shouldn't of ever mixed!"

"Learn to keep these animals under control!"

"I can't believe you let that happen!"

Hiccup stood still, wincing slightly as a few insults where thrown his way. He was use to this of course, anytime a Dragon went rouge it was automatically his fault. It doesn't matter what he says, or who angered the dragon. It was Hiccup's fault.

"I knew we shouldn't of trusted you!"

"We should of gotten rid of the dragons a long time ago!"

"Dumb beasts! You said you could control them!"

Hiccup was use to this, yes, but...this time...something felt...different. Like he didn't just want to stand there and take it...A weird feeling was starting to rush to the surface, and he wasn't sure if he liked it.

"You should learn to control _your_ dragons!"

"this is _your_ fault!"

Anger. That was what he was feeling. Or maybe...betrayal. The way they all turned on him like that, like they always do when something goes wrong. They never learn, and they never listen. They never just take a moment and actually try and listen!

Suddenly...it clicked, Nothing had changed. They still never listen, they still turn on him, they still blame him for everything! Nothing had changed, they still saw him as the useless little runt!

There was one difference though. The reasons, they had changed. Instead of blaming him for destroying things, they blamed him for letting the dragons destroy things. Instead of calling him useless, they said he couldn't control his beasts.

Hiccup's fists clenched, and he huffed, before giving the crowd of angry people a death glare. "No."

The villagers stopped, and stared. Hiccup was seething, and actually looked kind of scary. The people closest to him back up a few inches.

"It wasn't my fault, it WAS NEVER my fault!" Hiccup's voice was steadily growing louder. "You ALWAYS blame me! You NEVER listen! Maybe if you all shut up for a fucking second you-"

"Hiccup!" Stoic quickly made was way to the front, and grabbed Hiccup's arm. "That is quite enough! This is not how you deal with things! Now why don't you go get Toothless and go for a flight?"

"Why, so they can all turn on me again, as soon as something goes wrong?" Hiccup hissed, yanking his arm out of Stoic's grasp. "And I don't care, of this isn't how YOU handle things! If you haven't noticed, I'm not you!"

Stoic stared at Hiccup for a moment before gritting his teeth "I will not be talked to like that-"

"Yeah well I won't be taking anymore of this!"

"Hiccup-"

"No!" Hiccup yelled, making people jump. "I'm done! I'm done with you! I'm done with Berk! And I'm done with dragons!" He yelled hopping of stage, and walking away. "IM DONE!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: WOW! I had know idea you guys would actually like this! Thanks! I appreciate all the reviews, faves, and follows! Now for those freaking out about Toothless and Hiccup...you'll have to see what I do. I have this story planned out, so bare with me!

"Your leaving!?" A very flustered Astrid Hofferson exclaimed watching Auburn dragon trainer fill up a satchel with supplies. She hadn't been there for Hiccup's scream fest, and has been trying to find out as much as she could.

"Sure am!" Hiccup huffed, still angry with Berk. He slung his satchel over his shoulder,and headed out of his room, hopping down the stairs. Astrid hurried along after him, confused and slightly worried.

"But Hiccup!" She yelled after him. "We need you here!"

Hiccup chuckled darkly. "For what?" He asked, opening the door and slipping out. "To blame when things go wrong? To ignore me when I try to help? To push around? To train your dragons? Heh. Like I'm going to take that." He stated coldly, before turning to chug the door.

Astrid caught the door, and glared. "Hiccup. You know that we always apologize-"

"Well you know what Astrid! Sorry isn't going to cut it anymore, no matter how much bread you bring me, how many fish you catch! You never learn, they will never change!" Hiccup snapped back, causing Astrid to stop cold.

"Hiccup, we are Vikings! We don't learn! We-"

Hiccup cut her off once more. "Exactly!" hiccup hissed, his back to the blonde. "Vikings never learn. That's why I'm leaving, maybe one day you will all get it through your thick skulls, but until you do." Hiccup paused dropping his head, the anger leaving his voice. "I want no part of Berk, of this." He brought his arms up, gesturing to the surrounding area.

"You just gestured to all of Berk." Astrid whispered, staring at the back of the one-legged boy.

"Heh, I guess I did." Hiccup whispered, before begging to walk. Astrid followed behind him slowly, and tapped his shoulder. He flinched and turned back, staring at the Hofferson girl.

"Okay. I won't stop you." She mumbled looking down, trying to keep the shakiness out of her voice. She didn't want to seem weak, especially in front of Hiccup. "Just take Toothless and-"

"Toothless isn't coming."

Astrid's head shot up, not sure she heard him right. "W-what?!" She exclaimed.

"I said I'm cutting all ties. Toothless is apart of my past, I'm leaving everything behind." He whispered obviously upset.

Astrid was horrified "But Hiccup! You can't! Toothless would be heart broken, you have this- this bond! You can't just-"

"I can, and I will." Hiccup hissed. "You can have him, take him flying for me okay?"

Astrid stood, still and silent. Watching as Hiccup headed off towards the forge. Not believing what she had just heard. She soon started to head back home, darting past the Great Hall, where every adult in the village had gathered. To talk about Hiccup's outburst, little did they know, that Hiccup would be gone by night fall. Leaving everyone behind, without even a single goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm so sorry, I haven't been updating! I have a lot going on! My 10 month old kitten is pregnant, my little bro is being a jerk and won't let me write, and many other things. So bare with me!


End file.
